Homecoming
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Mercedes goes home to visit her hometown, failing to fight temptation.


Ok so this is just a little something to get me back in the groove of writing..I was trying to find the motivation to work on TCT and for some reason I couldn't get it...Real Life for me has been sort of kicking my butt so that's probably the reason I couldn't find the motivation...BUT DON'T WORRY! I have today and the next two days off so I'm going to try my hardest to get another update out...Otherwise I hope you enjoy this little drabble here...This story...it's completely AU and is based on ACTUAL EVENTS, so yeah...HAPPY READING.

* * *

She knew that as soon as she saw who the text message was from, she wouldn't be able to fight the temptation of staying away from him. Mercedes was only in town for a week and she told herself countless times before she even stepped off the plane that she was stay away from her ex-boyfriend, Sam Evans. It had been a little over 5 years since they had broken up, but there was just something about Sam that wouldn't allow her to stay away from him. Up until she moved, they had an interesting sexual relationship. Sex was all it was, to her, to the both of them. Sam had been her first everything! First kiss, first love, the first guy to make her feel pleasure.

**_How long are you in town for? - Sam_**

Mercedes read as she sat in a bar with her best friend Santana as they waited for the arrival of their former coworker.

**_I'm here for a week.-MercyJ_**

She replied before taking a long sip of her ridiculously strong drink Santana ordered for her.

"Santana I hate you for ordering this damn drink."

"Quit whining. It's not that bad."

"It's got the same amount of liquor long islands do. I'm sure I'll be drunk before Tina even gets here."

Before Santana could say anything else, Mercedes' phone vibrated and chimed, letting her know she had a new text message.

**_Will I be able to see you? - Sam_**

Mercedes nervously bit her lip as she thought of a reply to Sam.

"Uh oh, who's texting you Mercy?" Santana asked knowingly. Mercedes pursed her lips.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

"You told him you were going to be in town? I thought you were going to stay away from him?"

Mercedes looked at her best friend and winced.

"It's been like a year though! I think I get some kind of pass."

"Does he still have a girlfriend?" Mercedes knew the answer to that question, she just wasn't sure if she really wanted to accept it.

"I don't know. He just sent me text asking if he would be able to see me while I'm here. So obviously she's not a factor to him."

Santana took a big sip of her beer. "I suppose. I'm not going to judge you."

"Thank you."

"I just expect details if you do see him." They laughed loudly as they continued drinking. Mercedes looked down at her phone again.

**_Sure, if you're not too busy. - MercyJ_**

A few minutes later he replied,

**_What are you doing tomorrow? - Sam_**

Mercedes bit her lip again.

"Look at you plotting and scheming." Santana sang teasingly.

Mercedes said nothing as she shook her head and focused on her text message. Since she didn't have a car, and was staying at her grandmother's during her stay, Sam had planned to stop by after her grandma had left for work. Pleased with the plans she had set for the next day, Mercedes continued to enjoy her drink and even ordered as second one once Tina finally arrived.

Mercedes and Santana ended up staying the night at Tina's and Mercedes didn't make it back home until just before her grandma was on her way out the door for work. After she showered and put on some comfortable clothes, she sent Sam a text saying that she was at her grandma's and that she had the house to herself. He quickly replied saying that he'd be over in a half hour because he had not too long ago woke up.

So while she waited, she decided to watch one of her DVDs she brought with her since he grandmother didn't have cable. She popped in one of her Harry Potter movies and tried to shake away the anxious feeling. While she waited, she received a text message from Santana telling her not to try and get herself pregnant. Mercedes laughed as she sent her a quick reply stating she would be safe as always.

Twenty minutes into the movie, she got a text from Sam saying that he was outside. She quickly jumped up from the futon made bed and headed towards the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the green eyed walking wet dream. She smiled as she opened the door and held it open for him to come inside the house.

"Hey" She greeted coolly, drinking in the sight of Sam Evans. It had been a little over a year since the last time she had seen him. He had beefed up in a good way and had even grown a beard that added even more to his sex appeal.

"Hey to you too. You're looking good Mercy." He complimented as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks" She let out a small giggle as she pulled away and led the way towards her bedroom for the week. She plopped down on the bed and faced the TV.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked as she sat down next to her.

"Harry Potter, so don't even start hating."

"I wasn't going to. I see something's haven't changed." He laughed as he shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the arm rest of the futon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothin, just you and your love for everything Potter is still strong."

"Bite me Evans." She spat, throwing up her middle finger."

"Just tell me where, Miss Jones." He retorted in a low voice. Mercedes was so caught off guard by his comeback; her brain couldn't even come up with another comeback. So, she playfully pushed his head to the side.

"So how's Texas?" Sam asked once he got comfortable by taking off his shoes, resting his back against the wall and stretched his legs across the end of the bed.

"Hot, but it's nice." They talked about what had been going on in their lives over the past year. While they continued to talk, Mercedes has stretched her legs across the bed and threw her legs across Sam's lap. He laughed as he looked down at her legs.

"Comfy?"

"Very." She flashed a toothy smile and turned her attention back to the movie. Next thing she knew, she felt her legs being lifted and Sam moving his body to where he was lying next to her. He threw his arm over her waist and pulled her into his body. She smiled as she inhaled his familiar intoxicating scent. He simply turned her body so that she could face him. Without saying another word, he used his lips to pull her lips into his mouth. Mercedes moaned against his mouth as his hands made their way down her body to one of Sam's favorite body parts. She always loved the feel of his large hands all over her body.

When Sam gave her ass a firm squeeze, she let out a high squeal all the while massaging his tongue with hers... With his hands still gripping her ass, he pulled her body on top of his, making her straddle his lap. Mercedes sat up and pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Sam then sat up, his hands and lips were instantly on her breasts. He pulled the front of her bra down, pulling her hardening nipples in between his thumbs and fingers. Mercedes' body began tremor as her nipples hardened even more under his fingers.

While plucking one nipple, his free hand reached around to effortlessly unsnap her bra, then using both hands to pull her straps down and arms and tossing it on the floor next to her shirt. Before he could give any more attention to her breasts, she grabbed his face and kissed him with almost all of the passion in her body. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she proceeded to pull it over his head. Once his shirt had joined the pile on the floor, Sam pressed Mercedes' body closer to him and placed butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

"Damn Mercy, I've missed you so fuckin' much." Sam whispered as he took hold of one of her breasts and pulled her budded nipple into his mouth. A loud gasp escaped from her mouth as Sam pulled her nipple between his teeth before giving it a hard suck. He released her nipple with a loud pop and began giving her other breast the same attention he had given the other. He flicked his tongue rapidly across her nipped, causing her to grip his hair tighter. Feeling as if she was going to cum just from the pleasure from nipples being played with, she pulled is face away and placed her hands on his chest, silently commanding him to lay down. When he obeyed her command, Mercedes leaned down and began a trail of kisses starting from his neck and all the way down to the waistband of his jeans.

During her trail of kisses, Sam had closed his eyes, letting his other senses react to the feel of her lips on her skin. So, when he heard the "clink" of his belt buckle being undone, his eyes flew open and he watched Mercedes' next move. She had shifted her body to where her breasts were pressed against his thighs and her bottom half of her body was on the bed. She used both hands to unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. His body jerked slightly as her cool hands found their way inside of his boxers, pulling his thick erection out. He let out a hard hiss when he felt her lips wrap around the tip and give a soft suck. She sat up a little more and wrapped both hands around his shaft as she tried to take more of him inside her mouth.

When the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, Sam stiffened and let out a low guttural moan. As many times Mercedes had gave him head, it always surprised him whenever she was able to take all of him in her mouth. Before releasing him from her mouth, she hollowed her cheeks, breathing through her nose and sucking harder. She released him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"Shit." He hissed as his body jerked. Mercedes repeated this motion a few more times, each time Sam hissed obscenities. Fearing that he'd bust one before he could ever get inside her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up his body. When she was level with his face, he lifted his head and crashed his lips against hers, using his bottom lip to open hers up. He wrapped his arms around her tight and proceeded to flip her over onto her back without making them both fall off the futon. When he succeeded, he sat up and gripped the waistband of her sweatpants as well as her underwear and slid them down her legs. Once her legs were free of them, they too joined the rest of the pile.

Sam slid his body down her torso and started his own trail of kisses from her belly down to her inner thigh. The feel of his facial hair on her body sent her arousal through the roof. Next, he grabbed both of her ankles and pushed her legs back as far was her body would allow, bent down, flicked his tongue across her clit quickly and gave it a long suck.

"Holy fuck!" Mercedes moaned-or rather screamed. The longer Sam stayed in between her legs; Mercedes' legs began to shake, urging to close around his head. But Sam kept a tight grip on her ankles as he held her legs up.

"Sam, I need you to fuck me already." Mercedes moaned breathlessly. Sam sat up from between her legs and pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket before pulling them and his boxers down his legs and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He found his way back in between her legs again and rolled the condom on before hovering over Mercedes' body and rubbing her entrance with the tip of his dick. Another tremor went through her body just as he began to push his way inside.

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip as her body adjusted to the feel of Sam invading her body. Sam pulled half way out and pushed right in to get a good rhythm going. Once that rhythm was set, he picked up his pace and leaned down to kiss her. She dug her nails into his back as he thrust deeper inside her. He lifted up slightly and draped one of her legs over his shoulder to push even deeper. When he felt her tense up he slowed down.

"Did that hurt, babe?" He asked soothingly. She shook her head.

"It's just been a while." He nodded as he dropped her leg and pulled completely out of her. He tapped the leg he dropped as if to say to turn over and she did so. He grabbed her hips and shifted her body to where she was on all fours and he was behind her. She let out a loud yelp when he entered her in that position. He let out a loud groan at the feel of his tight pussy around his dick. He gripped her hips tighter as he set another rhythm. He started of slow making sure Mercedes was comfortable in the new position. Her moans were giving him a good sign. After a few minutes, she had dropped to her elbows and arched her back, giving Sam a glorious view of her ass.

"Does that feel better Mercy?" He murmured. He felt her walls clench around him before hearing her moan,

"Ooh yes, don't stop." He picked up his pace as he dragged his hands from her hips to her ass, spreading her cheeks to get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of her tight wet pussy. The view urged him to thrust harder and faster inside her. Her moans then turned into screams as the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. Sam then grabbed left arm and placed her hand on her ass cheek.

"Grab this for me baby." She grabbed her ass cheek and spread it for him as he slammed into her. She could feel his balls tapping against her clit and she knew was almost close. A few more taps against her clit and she could feel the familiar rise in her stomach.

"Oh shit Sam, I'm about to come."

"I know, I can feel it. Let it go. Come for me." Mercedes' body tensed up as the wave of her orgasm finally neared. Sam's body tensed as her walls clamped over his dick and began to milk him clean.

"Oh Mercy, shit, I'm about to come." Within seconds they were both moaning out in ecstasy. Mercedes' body began to quake as Sam gripped her ass for dear life while he filled up the condom inside her. Once her orgasm had passed, Mercedes' body grew limp and she fell, stomach first onto the bed. Sam slowly pulled out of her, holding on to his shaft, making sure the condom didn't come off inside her. Her body shook at the sensation of Sam's cock leaving her body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his chest heaving up and down. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

"I feel perfect." She said with a lazy smile. Sam slowly but surely made his way off the bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he found Mercedes under the covers of the bed. He chuckled as he slid under the covers and back behind her. He threw his arm over her waist and pulled her close to him just as he did an hour ago. He kissed her ear and whispered,

"So I'm thinking...I might have to make a trip to Texas this summer."


End file.
